I'm Being Honest
by khknight
Summary: Zack and Cody meet two girls on the internet. They grow to be very good friends. As their friendship blooms, both get a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1 A Page Says A Thousand Words

**A/N: I just wanted to start this story before I left for Asia. Oh, and by the way, I got the idea for this story from Cartel's music video for 'Honesty'. I apoligize to those of you who hate Myspace. What else? Oh, and I don't own anything. Here you go.**

**I'm Being Honest**

**Chapter 1 A Page Says A Thousand Words**

Two blonde boys walked through the doors of The Tipton Hotel. They were 15 and they just got out of school. A 17 year-old girl in an expensive dress tapped them on the shoulder while holding a laptop.

"Hey Zack! Hey Cody! Do you guys have Myspace profiles?" she asked. They looked and each other.

"No, why, London?" Cody asked.

London put her laptop on the coffee table in the middle of the lobby. She sat down and started it up as Zack and Cody sat next to her. She started it up and clicked her way to her page.

"Uh, why do you have a background picture of London? As in, London, England?" Zack asked. London chuckled at his, as she put it, foolishnessness.

"'Cause it was named after me, duh!" she answered. Zack and Cody looked at each other and shook their heads. They walked to the elevator, pressed the button and waited for it to come. When the doors opened, they walked in and pressed the 23rd Floor button. Meanwhile, London was talking to a blonde candy countergirl. "Maddie, I want you to sell these." She dumped a pile of rolled up papers on the counter. Maddie unrolled one and her eyes grew big.

"You want to sell copies of your Myspace page? Why would people buy these when they could view it online for free?" she asked. London tapped Maddie's nose.

"'Cause, one, it's all about me. And two, they can have a page all about me offline too! Yay me!" London hopped and clapped her hands together. Maddie shook her head.

"I should've took that job at Walmart." Maddie shrugged and dumped the pile on the magazine rack.

**23rd Floor**

The twins walked into their room and dumped their bags on the couch. Their mother was downstairs working on a new song. She worked as a cabaret singer/opening act.

"Hey, Cody. Wanna start Myspace accounts?" Zack asked as he grabbed a soda. Cody was sitting down and watching the news.

"No thanks. I don't want to end up like those teenagers in Michigan, kidnapped and my guts turned into windchimes." he answered. Zack sat down.

"Oh, c'mon. The crime rate around here is way low. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna start one." Zack walked to his room and sat on his bed. He took out his laptop from Cody's laptop bag and started it up. Luckilly, Cody fixed the router the night before. Cody walked into the room.

"Hey, Zack, I'll consider it. I was watching the news and the only interesting thing they got was a guy who thought chickens were alien zombies from Venus was sent to the asylum." Cody took sat at his desk and started up his laptop. Soon, the two got their own accounts. Zack was known as 'You're Lucky. I'm Single.' Cody was known as 'Stay Away From Me Weirdos!'. They spent some time putting in their information.

"Huh, that's interesting." Zack said to himself outloud. Cody looked over.

"What?" Cody asked. Zack slid the laptop so he could see. He clicked the link he saw and up came a website of Myspace layouts.

"They have Myspace layouts. And according to this, I already know how." Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Cody asked. Zack shook his head.

"Watch and learn junior. First..." Zack showed Cody how to get a layout for his page. Soon, Zack had a layout of Taking Back Sunday and Cody had a layout of The Legend of Zelda.

"Found a website of quizes. When we finish the quiz, we can post the results on our Myspace page." Cody replied. Zack was busy browsing through the internet for stuff for myspace too.

"I found a website of words written in awesome styles. We can post them in our Myspace. Ooh, we have the option of making our own message." The two spent their night adding stuff to their Myspace. The next morning, they got ready for school. They found their way downstairs and jumped on the bus. They walked inside their school and walked to their lockers. Along the way, they encountered friends like Bob, who was no longer dyslexic, Max, who isn't a tomboy anymore, the English twins Jessica and Janice, and Agnes, who, lucky for Zack and Cody, got a boyfriend. To their surprise, all their friends had Myspaces. At lunch, Zack and Cody got their laptops out and immediately looked for their friends. Once found, they added them to their friends list.

**Meanwhile**

At Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, a catholic school, Maddie was sitting in the cafeteria with her face in front of her fish sticks while London was selling pages of her Myspace page. Maddie stood up and talked to a nun.

"Sister, is Myspace allowed by," She pointed straight up. The nun simply patted her head.

"Why of course dear. I have one too! Wanna see?" The nun exclaimed before pulling out a laptop.

"Um, no thanks." Maddie sat down and groaned. Mary and Corrie sat down with her. "Do you two have Myspace accounts?" she asked. They looked at each other.

"Yes." They said at the same time. Maddie groaned more. Treavor, a student who joined them last year, sat down with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he greeted.

"Do you have a My-" Maddie suddenly stopped. "You started a Myspace account, didn't you?" Treavor gulped down his veggie burger.

"Oh, no." he answered. Maddie sighed with relief. "I've had one for years." Maddie let her head sink into her apple sauce.

"What's wrong, Maddie?" Corrie asked. She held a fish stick in front of her. "Here comes the train." she said in a deep voice. She poked her head with the fish stick. Maddie pulled her head up. Her face was covered in apple sauce.

"Everyone one has a Myspace account, even though there are people on the news getting hurt by Myspace. I have no choice, but to experiment. I have to start a Myspace account!" she exclaimed. London turned around.

"Did you say something Maddie?" She looked around. "Maddie?" She looked straight at Maddie. "AAAAAHHH! THE ABOMINAL SNOWMAN! AAAAHHH!" London ran through the exit. "SISTER!" Everyone groaned.

"Does anyone have any idea how she got to 11th grade?" Mary asked. Everyone shrugged and continued to eat while Maddie wiped her face. Suddenly, the doors blasted open with Sister Dominck, London, and a net launcher.

"There he is Sister! Take him down!" London exclaimed. Sister Dominick shot the net launcher at Maddie and reeled her in.

"London! It's me! Maddie!" Maddie exclaimed. Sister Dominick let her go and recited a prayer.

"Please forgive me, Madaline." she apoligized. "Now where's that Yeti?" She ran off through another exit.

"Don't worry Sister, we'll catch him!" London yelled as she followed her.****

That Afternoon

Zack and Cody rushed lobby and sat on the couch. They immediately took out their laptops and turned them on. They rushed to the Myspace website and signed on. Maddie looked over their shoulder.

"Oh great, now these two have accounts too. What's next? Wearing animal skin underwear?" She walked back to the counter and found London on her laptop.

"You can use my laptop to start a Myspace account." London replied. She logged off and slid it to Maddie. Mr. Moseby walked over.

"Sliding off your duties, Madaline?" he asked. London pulled some money out of her pocket.

"Here's $220." Mr. Moseby grabbed the money and but it in his pocket.

"Carry on." Mr. Moseby walked back to the front desk. Maddie continued with her business. Soon, she was known as 'Donations Are Appreciated'. She filled in some information and London showed her how to get a layout and other junk on it. Zack and Cody went up to their suite. Their mother was downstairs working as an opening act. Zack was on Myspace again and Cody was playing a video game.

"Well this is interesting." Zack thought outloud. Cody paused his game and looked over.

"What's interesting?" he asked. Zack clicked the 'New Friend Request!' button.

"Do we know a," He clicked on the user's name. "Brandi?"

**A/N: I like cliffies...except when someone else does it. Well, I'm off to Asia!**


	2. Chapter 2 What's Wrong With Anime?

**A/N: So, Asia was great and all, but I'm in high school now. You know what that means! Yup! HOMEWORK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, and I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

**I'm Being Honest**

**Last Time**

"Well this is interesting." Zack thought outloud. Cody paused his game and looked over.

"What's interesting?" he asked. Zack clicked the 'New Friend Request!' button.

"Do we know a," He clicked on the user's name. "Brandi?"

**Chapter 2 What's Wrong With Anime?**

Cody thought for a second.

"No, I don't think so." he replied. He sat back down and continued his game. Instead of her picture, there was a picture of Chris Brown. Zack clicked on her icon and saw her picture. His jaw dropped.

"Cody! Get your butt over here and check out this hottie!" he called. Cody paused his game again and ran over. There was a picture of a brunette posing. Cody's jaw dropped. "I'm definately adding her!" Zack cheered as he made his way back to his page.

"Ask if she has a sister!" Cody asked him to. Cody turned off his game, grabbed his laptop, and started it up at the table. He was about to get to Zack's profile to add her when he noticed that he had a 'New Friend Request' too. "Hey Zack, take a look at this." he called. Zack got up and looked over. He began laughing at it. "What's so funny?" he asked angrilly. Zack wiped his tears.

"It's probably one of those creeps you told me about!" he quickly replied before bursting into laughter again. Cody took a look at the user who wanted to add him. He smirked.

"Hey, FunnyPants, take a look at the creep." he replied. Zack got up from the floor and his mouth fell to the floor. It looked like the same girl who he saw earlier. "Do you think it's possible we got the same girl?" he asked. Zack shrugged.

"Probably not. The girl who wants to add me is Brandi. The girl who wants to add you is- wait, what is her name?" Cody clicked on the username and looked around her profile.

"Her name is..." Zack shook his shoulder.

"What's her name!" Zack asked frantically. Cody punch him in the stomach.

"If I knew, would I still be scrolling up and down the page?" he countered sarcastically. Zack held his stomach. "Found it! Her name is Candi." Zack thought about it.

"Hmmm...Candi and Brandi...Brandi and Candy...sounds like a song Mom would write." Zack commented sarcastically. Cody punched him again, this time in the chest. Zack put his hand over where he was just struck. "Ya know, I liked it better when I was the one hitting you." he said in response to his punch. Cody thought about the two girls.

"They must be twins. Most parents name their twins names that rhyme." Cody theorized. Zack shook his head.

"Then why are our names not Zack and Mack? Or Jordy and Cody?" Zack asked. Cody slapped him.

"I said 'most parents." he snapped. Zack rubbed where he was slapped and sat back down. They added the two girls and immediately got a message from both. Zack's message from Brandi or "Start Drooling Boys" was "**Ur cute! wat's ur name? where do you live?**". Cody's message from Candi or "Ur Lucky! I'm Smart and Hot!" was "**Hi! im Candi! ur cute...u also look smart too...im smart too!**". Both boys turned red and replied to the messages. Zack's reply was "**im Zack n thnx, ur hot too...i live in boston**". Cody's reply was "**im Cody n ur cute too...thank u, i am smart...do you have a twin sis?**". Zack and Cody turned off their computers and brought some leftover grilled chicken out of the fridge. They heated it up and dug in. Cody did the dishes while Zack wiped the tables. After that, they jumped into bed.

**Meanwhile**

Two 15 year-old brunette girls sat in their bedroom, at their computers. Both were on myspace, each talking to a 15 year-old blonde boy.

"Hey Candi," one of the girls called, "did that guy reply yet?" Candi smiled at the reply.

"Yeah, he did." she replied. "Hey Brandi?" she asked. Her sister looked at her.

"Hmmm...?"

"I think these guys are twins." she commented. Brandi threw a pen at her. It missed.

"Well der! I'm not that stupid." she snapped. Candi pulled out Brandi's Algebra 2 homework.

"5 times 5 is 25, not 55." she pointed out as she shoved the paper in her face. Brandi stared at it, then laughed.

"No, I just have bad handwriting." she countered. Brandi laughed as Candi groaned at her sister's stupidity.

"I cannot," she told her self, "be related to her."

**The Next Day**

Zack opened his eyes. He first saw his alarm clock.

7:36.

Zack immediately sat up and threw a football at Cody. It missed, bounced off the wall, and knocked Cody off his bed. He groaned as he got up.

"Don't you know any less barbaric actions to wake me up?" Cody asked as he groaned. Zack slapped him.

"THE BUS LEAVES IN 15 MINUTES!" he yelled. Cody eyes grew big. Zack ran to the bathroom as Cody pulled out some clothes for after his shower. He noticed something under the dresser and pulled it out.

"BLANKEY! I missed you so much." Cody exclaimed as he hugged. He took a sniff and threw it into the laundry basket. "I'm done missing you."

Later, they were at the table, ready for school and eating cereal at light speed. Their mother kissed them before leaving.

"Bye guys. I got a show in a couple hours and Moseby wants me to warm up." she quickly replied before leaving.

After finishing their cereal, they dumped it into the sink, grabbed their bags, and hurried to the lobby. They ran to the exit, but were stopped by Mr. Moseby.

"It's been 3 years and you two still run in the lobby. Now, once again, NO RUNNING IN THE LOBBY!" he scolded. Unfortunately, Zack and Cody simply ignored and ran past him. They ran to the bus stop and got on.

**Meanwhile**

Maddie and London were still in the lobby, waiting for the bus which came half an hour later. Maddie was at the candy counter, using London's computer to go on Myspace while London walked around the lobby, trying to sell her Myspace page. London walked over to Maddie and shoved one of her Myspace pages in her face.

"Only $20!" she cheered. Maddie shoved the piece of paper out of her face.

"That's too much for a piece of paper." she snapped. London gave her a puzzled look.

"It's the smallest dollar they have." she replied. Maddie shook her head and went back to her business. "How's your Myspace exceipent going?" she asked.

"One, it's pronounced 'Ex-per-i-ment.'" she replied. "Two, great! I got many friend requests! Plus, they're all cute boys!" she cheered. London frowned.

"I only have 5 friends; you, Trevor, Mary, Corrie, and Ivanna. I started one for her." she explained. Soon, the bus came, and they were off to school.

**At Boston High**

Zack and Cody were at the lunch tables, hanging out with their friends for free period. Bob tapped Cody on the shoulder.

"Hey Cody," he asked. "you wanna know a cool website?" Cody raised his eyebrows.

"You aren't getting me with that trick!" he snapped. The last time Bob gave Cody a website address, it lead Cody to a loud, screaming, disturbing image.

"I swear, it's not another joke." he replied. "You like anime, right?" Cody gave a nod in response. "Well, I found this website called Gaia Online. It doesn't really interest me, so I decided to tell you about it." he explained. "Take out your laptop, I'll show you where it is." Cody did as he said. "Now, type in he replied. Cody's eyes grew big.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" he exclaimed. Zack took a look.

"Great, more anime." Zack complained. Cody gave him a dirty look.

"What's wrong with anime?" he asked. Zack shook his head.

"It makes people look ugly. I got drawn anime style once. I was very ugly." he explained. Cody looked confused.

"I look cool in anime!" he cheered.

"That's why I looked ugly." Zack responded.****

Later

Zack and Cody sat at home. Zack was sitting on the couch watching a sitcom while Cody sat at his laptop, on Gaia Online again.

"Hey Zack, look at this!" Cody called. Zack groaned.

"For the last time, NOTHING ON THAT STUPID WEBSITE WILL MAKE ME GO ON IT!" he snapped.

"Actually, this girl just gave me a picture of her." he replied. Zack zoomed over.

"Quite a looker." Zack replied as her drooled. Suddenly, he had a thought. He quickly took out his laptop and got on Myspace. He got to Cody's page and looked for Candi. Once he found her he clicked on her picture. "Cody, take a look at this." he called. Cody took a look.

"That looks familiar." he commented. Zack punched him in the chest.

"You idiot! It's the exact same picture that girl sent!" he snapped. Cody shrugged.

"So?" he asked. Zack groaned. "It's not a big deal. I'll just sent her a picture of myself and she'll freak out. Then we can have a big laugh about it." he explained. Zack groaned again.

"No wonder your girlfriends only went out with you for less than a week." he muttered.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey girls! Can you help me with this!" a woman called. Brandi ran over and helped her mother with a box. Candi was on her computer, on an anime website. Brandi came back after her dad took over helping her mom.

"I hate anime." she muttered. Candi turned around.

"I heard you the last 60 times today and the 800 last week." she replied. Candi turned back around while Brandi finished packing her stuff.

"Aren't you going to pack?" Brandi asked as she taped up a box. Candi didn't turn around.

"I already did." she replied. Candi's eyes grew big. "Brandi! Look!" she called. Brandi got up and walked over.

"Isn't that the boy you met on Myspace?" she asked. Candi groaned. "Well, isn't this a small world." Their father came into the room.

"Girls! Hurry up! Boston awaits!"

**A/N: Ooh Boston! I wonder what it's like there...**


	3. Chapter 3 Unplanned Meeting

**Author's Note: OMG! I'M SO SORRY!!!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL CRAP AND FAMILY THAT I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTIME TO UPDATE!!! ENJOY FOR THIS TO MAKE UP FOR IT!!!! Oh, and I don't own anything.**

**I'm Being Honest**

**Last Time**

"Aren't you going to pack?" Brandi asked as she taped up a box. Candi didn't turn around.

"I already did." she replied. Candi's eyes grew big. "Brandi! Look!" she called. Brandi got up and walked over.

"Isn't that the boy you met on Myspace?" she asked. Candi groaned. "Well, isn't this a small world." Their father came into the room.

"Girls! Hurry Up! Boston awaits!"

**Chapter 3 Unplanned Meeting**

Zack and Cody got up early the next morning. They had remembered their mishap the night before and made sure that they didn't do it again. It was 6:00 and they were fixing up breakfast. They were already ready for school and their mother was still asleep.

"Zack, wake up mom. We don't want her to run down to the ballroom and sing in her PJ's again, do we?" he commanded. Zack smirked.

"If we do, we can video tape it and send it to America's Funniest Home Videos." he replied with a chuckled. Cody glared at him.

"They don't pay people anymore." he replied. Zack's laugh died out.

"I'll go wake her up." he replied. Cody went back to cooking. Zack went over and shook his mother. "Mom? Wake up." he told her. She responded with a mumble.

"Oh, Mr. Clooney, tell me more about chocolate." she said, still dreaming. Zack shook his head. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Mom, Moseby wants to fire you." he whispered into his ear. She shot up in a flash.

"THAT LOWLIFE SON OF A-" she stopped and looked at Zack. "Didn't I tell you to stop that?" she asked. Zack smiled.

"It's the only way to get you up." he countered. Carey frowned.

"Find another way then." she replied. She yawned and got out of bed.

"I would, but George Clooney charges a lot to just appear, and that's way more than what Cody has." he replied. Carey dragged herself to the bathroom as Zack helped himself to some of Cody's pancakes.

**At School**

Zack and Cody sat in the English room, their first period class. Zack was talking to Jessica and Janice and Cody was working on a crossword puzzle. The bell rang and they took their seats. Their teacher, Mr. Frank walked into the room.

"Good morning class." he greeted bluntly.

The class smiled and said "Good morning Mr. Frank." He looked up angrily.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. It's pronounced _Frawk!_" he snapped. Everyone laughed. "You all do that on purpose, don't you?"

The class remained silent. "Okay class, take out your textbooks and turn to-" There was a knock at the door. He opened it and let two girls in.

"Class, we have two new students in our class. Brandi and Candi Maguire." he introduced. The two smiled and took two empty seats near the front of the class. "As I was saying, take out your textbooks and turn to page 254. Today, we'll be discussing Shakespearian works of art." he explained. He turned off the lights and turned on the projector.

Zack quickly took out a small piece of paper, scribbled a note, and threw it to Cody. He opened it and read it quietly outloud. "Do you think that those two girls are the same ones we know online?" he read. Zack slapped himself. He got out of his seat quietly, snuck to Cody, punched him in the stomach, and went back to his seat before the teacher could notice. Cody groaned as quietly as he could and gave Zack a shrug.

Their teacher continued with his lecture with the class paying attention, except Zack and Cody. For the whole class period, they had their attention on the two brunettes. Unfortunately, Mr. Frank noticed this. He took two rulers out of his desk and slammed them on their desks.

"Zack and Cody! Unless you want to fail Wednesday's test, pay attention!" he snapped. He walked back to his desk and continued the lesson as a few people snickered.

Brandi and Candi, however, realized something. Brandi took out a piece of paper, scribbled something in it, and passed it to Candi when the teacher wasn't looking. Candi quickly read the note, scribbled something on another piece of paper, and passed it to Brandi.

After class, Brandi and Candi waited outside the classroom for Zack and Cody. Inside, the two blondes were about to leave, when Bob stopped them.

"I had a feeling that you two would be staring at those girls. So I took two extra notes in case." he explained. He handed them the notes and left. Zack scratched his head.

"It's hard to believe he was dyslexic." Zack replied. Cody shook his head. He took out his bag, took out his binder, and neatly put the notes in the pocket on the side of the binder. Zack, on the other hand, opened his bag and stuffed it into his binder without taking it out.

"Bob took the time to write you notes and that's your way of saying thanks?" Cody asked with a disgusted look on his face. Zack smirked.

"Dude, I'm gonna get C's and D's anyway." he countered. His brother thought for a moment.

"Good point." he replied. The two walked out of the classroom. No one was there.

**At Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow**

Maddie and London were in the library. The blonde was on Myspace while the heiress was selling her Myspace page.

"I thank god everyday for Myspace." Maddie happily said to herself. She had over 30 friends of guys she didn't know. London, however, was getting fed up with no one buying her Myspace page.

"Maddie, no one will buy my Myspace page." she whined. Maddie said nothing. She was caught up with adding guys she didn't know. London sat down and whined. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"I got an idea!" she said outloud. Everyone in the library gasped and looked at her. "What?" she asked. Sister Dominick ran in and recited a prayer.

"It's a miracle! He has blessed this child with intelligence!" she exclaimed. Everyone applauded and went back to what they were doing.

"So, what's your idea?" Maddie asked eagerly. London grinned.

"Everyone who buys my Myspace page gets a diamond!" she yelled outload. Everyone's heads came up. Next thing London knew, she was bruised, her Myspace pages were gone, and she got a bunch of money. She groaned as she got up and looked at Maddie.

"Yay me." she managed to say, and fainted. Maddie shrugged and went back to her business.

**Meanwhile**

It was lunch time at Boston High and Zack and Cody just got their lunches. They scanned the lunch room for Brandi and Candi. They spotted neither of the brunette twins. The twins sighed and walked out of the cafeteria. As they walked out, they collided with another pair of students. They glanced at the two they hit. They were the exact pair of twins they were looking for. Zack dusted himself off and got up. Cody did the same.

"Sorry about that." Zack apologized. He grabbed a napkin from his tray and wiped their faces.

"Yeah, it's our fault. We didn't pay attention to what was happening." Cody agreed. He picked up their trays and gave them their food. Or whatever was left of it. All four of the teenagers looked at their trays. There wasn't much food left so they threw it away.

"So much for lunch." Brandi complained.

"Yeah." Candi agreed. Cody heard this and got an idea.

"Listen, since it was our fault you lost your food, why don't Zack and I treat you to lunch? We'll go where ever you want. As long as it is within walking distance from here." he explained. The two girls smiled and giggled. They whispered to each other in the ear and looked at them.

"PIZZA PIZAZZ!!!" they cheered simultaneously. Zack put on a worried face and quickly took out his wallet. Cody. however, stayed completely calm. Zack pulled him closer so he could talk into his ear.

"Idiot! Stop trying to act cool! That's the most expensive teenage gig in town!" he snapped into his ear. Cody pushed him off and dusted himself off.

"Dude, you gotta know that I always got the money. Unlike you, I invest my money in worthwhile things. That doesn't include skateboards, video games, or cheezy puffs." he replied. Zack slapped himself and looked at the girls.

"Ladies first." he replied, gestering them to go on ahead.

**Author's Note: Geez, I hate Writer's Block. Took me three weeks to come up with this. Oh well, back to school.**


End file.
